icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sockstar1/iOMG Trailer and being misleading
Note: I'm not ship warring. I'm just taking an interest in picking apart this promo for my own mild amusement. It's also very long for an analysis of a 40 second trailer. It is being done so I can look back at it, and see what my own ideas and notions about the various scenes, and I suppose anyone else who looks at it, can go back and check to see if it really was 'misleading' if i'm not 'happy' with the way the scene/episode actually goes and want to go blame Dan for actually misleading me :P So a big deal is being made about how the trailer 'isn't misleading'. I assume by 'misleading' Dan was referring to the fact that the iSAFW trailer said we would finally find out what happens with the ships. Of course, that didn't happen. So everyone says it's some big huge event. Okay, so I'll accept that this non-misleading promo will 'rock our worlds' and whatnot. So I figured I'd go through the promo and see what exactly is in this promo for posterity, and I might come back after and see if there was any 'misleading' or at least anything that didn't match. I'm also going to point out things that I personally feel the trailer might be slightly misleading, or that people will draw conclusions from that might not neccessarily be there. My point here, is that whilst Dan says the trailer is not 'misleading' people are still drawning conclusions from them that might not neccessarily match with the actual 'non misleading' trailer. These trailer scenes could go either way. Essentially, these trailer scenes could be completely, legitmately played 'straight', or they could be what people are interpreting them to be (ie, someone might think the entire scene is only about Seddie, that could happen, but it might not match the actual trailer 100%). So I'm gonna point out both as far as I can, whilst removing all of my own pre-conceptions, and simply looking at each 'scene' on it's own. First 4 seconds: Sam's never been much of a romantic. Potentially leading on: '''They are showing Sam 1) Punching. 2) Arm Wrestling. 3) Shoving Freddie. People see this, and hear 'romantic' and automatically thing 'this is Sam being romantic'. "Non-misleading" interpretation: There's nothing in this part of the trailer to suggest Sam is actually being romantic, or that this is 'her' form of romance (towards Freddie). It's could be showing Sam being Sam. It might just be a setup to show that Sam needs a little help from Carly and Freddie to be more romantic. Sam arm wrestling might just be a dare or bet and have little to do with the story. '''Eight Seconds: '''Carly: I know you love Brad. Funny look involving Brad and Sam. Carly telling Sam to admit it. Sam says "No". Voice over says: "Sam's in love". Carly says "I'm not coming back." ''Potentially leading on'':' This part of the trailer is actually two scenes. It seems obvious when you think about it, that there are two scenes, but the way they are cut is potentially misleading. There's the part with just Carly and Sam, and then the part where Carly leaves by saying "I'm not coming back". Having Carly say "You love Brad' from the first scene, then cut to the second scene with Brad and Sam, makes it ''appear that Carly has revealed to Brad that Sam likes her and then left them alone, leading to the awkward moment which some people think means that Sam really isn't in love with Brad or that Brad has no interest in Sam. Carly probably isn't stupid enough to undermine Sam by forcing her hand by telling Brad. What I actually believe happens, is that Carly (who might be paired up with Brad and Sam on their project) makes up a wacky story to keep Brad and Sam together in the room, with the lights off, alone, whilst Carly goes off to do something hence the "I'm not coming back". The "non-misleading" version: Nothing in this part actually suggests that Sam isn't in love with Brad. Sam could truly be in love with Brad. Carly is just trying to set them up without having actually told Brad. Sam looks awkward because she is not much of a romantic. She doesn't really know how to deal with romance very well. Hence why she's awkward around this guy she 'loves' and why Sam needs Carly and Fredide's help. 20 seconds: Freddie looks shocked. A lot of people have interpreted this scene as "Sam texting Freddie that she likes him" or "Freddie recieves a text from Brad saying that Sam likes Freddie." With a little actual looking over of the scene, added to the new TV guide summary, I can give a pretty solid indication what this scene is. This is probably Freddie getting the results of the "Mood App". Sam is actually sitting in front of some kind of "Pear" Device, which is linked up to Freddie's computer. There's some girl sitting behind her, so the "Mood app" is probably something Freddie is doing for his project or something for fun during the lock-in. Sam gets tested, Freddie is shocked because he didn't think Sam could love anything but Fatcakes and Ham (I mean this in all good humour). 22 seconds: Carly asks 'Don't you want a nice boyfriend'. '''Who doesn't want a nice boyfriend (or girlfriend)? '''Make a move, go for it. This scene is what it is, Carly giving her best friend a pep talk because she's concerned Sam might be too scared to do anything without a little push and reminding her that Brad could be a 'nice boyfriend' and worth the risk to make a move on him. 30 seconds: Freddie gives Sam some advice about how it's scary, that you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Again, this is another straight forward scene. Freddie is giving Sam friendly advice, just like Carly. Sam could mis-interpret why Freddie is saying this, or take it in a manner that isn't quite what he means, but it could easily just be "Freddie gives Sam advice" and not "Freddie is talking about Sam making a move on him." 38 seconds: You never know what might happen. Freddie's last line of friendly advice. It's good advice. We know nothing more from this scene than Freddie giving Sam advice. The scene 'ends' in the trailer at this line due to the fact it cuts to Carly. 40 seconds: Carly looks shocked. Carly looks 'shocked' whilst she's watching something happen in the room that Sam and Freddie were talking in. There is nothing that proves who '''is in the room at that moment. The implication is that it's Sam and Freddie (because they were in that room in the last scene), but given that the trailer is 'not misleading' it's '''not certain that it is Sam and Freddie. It could just as easily be Sam and Brad or Sam and Gibby or Sam and Principal Franklin as it could be Sam and Freddie. So there you have it. What's actually in this trailer really when it's looked at in parts: Clips of Sam wresting and generally being Sam, who is by no stretch a 'romantic'. Sam's in love. Carly think's it's Brad. Sam will not admit it. A seperate scene where Carly 'escapes' and leaves Brad and Sam alone together. Freddie testing Sam and confirming she's in love. Carly giving Sam advice. Freddie giving Sam advice. Something that we don't know who or what (but might likely involve Sam and Freddie), shocks Carly. When it comes down to it, all the notions, the ideas, for what happens in this trailer and likely this entire episode, will come down to what happens that 'shocks' Carly. So tell me what you think. If you dare :P If you want ''to post up your own ''interpretations then go ahead, I don't mind, it'll be fun to go back later and see if they match up. Category:Blog posts